This application relates to collapsible storage pens, and more particularly to an improved collapsible storage pen that can be formed from a single die of material, assembled easily and collapsed to an even more compact configuration than known pens.
Collapsible storage pens have become increasingly important for supporting flexible packages such as grocery bags and the like in moving vehicles to prevent the packages from tipping over and spilling the contents thereof within the vehicle. A known collapsible storage pen of the like with which this invention is concerned is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,230,690, and 5,167,363. The collapsible storage pens shown in the patents mentioned above are relatively compact, and some can be formed from a single die and all are collapsible to a relatively compact configuration.
Nevertheless, there is a need for a storage pen that can be collapsed to a dimension smaller than the dimension in the operative or open position. The need exists for a collapsible storage pen that can form one, two, three or four retaining cells. A further need exists for a storage pen that can be fabricated using automatic machinery in a relatively simple operation, and one that is durable and provides for a long life when in use. The need also exists for a storage pen that may be formed of a variety of materials. In addition, the need exists for a pen that can be readily opened with one hand, and remain in the operative position without requiring extensive secondary operations.